shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Charioce XIII
Charioce XIII (シャリオス13世, Shariosu 13-sei) was the king of Orleans residing in the capital, Anatae. Appearance Charioce XIII is a large obese man with grey hair. Personality He is a weak cowardly man who is insecure about his own position as king. This insecurity leads him to become jealous and fearful of the favor that Jeanne d'Arc receives from the gods, fearing that she might try to steal his position and authority. Because of this, he is easily deceived into believing that she is trying to murder him, and his paranoia drives him to order Jeanne's execution. Charioce XIII likes to receive praises and considers himself worthy of favor above everyone else in Anatae. He is easily offended as seen with his treatment of Laurus Lidfard, ordering his immediate execution for failing to protect a tribute to the king. Charioce was also keen on executing Amira's friends and was shocked when the gods told him not to. Notably, Charioce XIII holds his deceased mother in high regards and has a large portrait of her that he speaks to when he feels troubled. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis After Amira is captured and brought to the royal castle by Jeanne d'Arc and the Orleans Knights, The gods stop Charioce XIII from executing Amira's friends, ordering him instead to lock Amira away and to grant Rita, Favaro, and Kaisar hospitality instead. Charioce is pleased when Favaro runs up to him and thanks him profoundly for his kindness. Sometime later, large monsters begin approaching Anatae. Charioce watches Jeanne charge into battle alone and fearlessly. Jeanne swiftly defeats the monsters using the Maltet. When demons attack the royal castle, Charioce XIII is shown in his chambers with three mistresses. Once he realizes what is happening, he hurriedly puts on his golden armor in order to defend his castle, but the situation is resolved by Jeanne before he manages to do anything. The following morning, Charioce tries to offer Jeanne territory as a reward for her services. Jeanne humbly declines and asks the king instead grant Favaro and Kaisar knighthood. Charioce proceeds to perform the ceremony, much to Favaro's confusion and Kaisar's delight. Right after the ceremony, Michael makes an unannounced visit and gives Jeanne the Précieuse so she may better defend the castle against demons. Charioce expected to receive the gift instead and becomes increasingly jealous of the saint, believing that as the king, he should be the only one entitled to have audiences with and receive gifts from the gods.Episode 8 Later on, Charioce speaks to his deceased mother's portrait to obtain guidance from her. After drinking wine secretly poisoned by Martinet, Charioce begins experiencing a hallucination of his mother warning him that his life is in danger, and that Jeanne is trying to kill him for his throne. His mother's illusion insists Jeanne is the light that will guide the people in Charioce's stead, much to Charioce's horror and disbelief. This experience increases Charioce's paranoia and loss of reasoning. It doesn't help when that night, Charioce receives a knock on his door from Gaurin, only for the knight to drop dead right in front of the king. Strands of Jeanne's hair is found on the corpse and Jeanne is promptly arrested for the murder. Charioce XIII refuses to believe anything Jeanne says, and claims the loss of the Key Girl and the departure of the gods are all Jeanne's fault. Charioce ultimately sentences Jeanne to death via burned at a stake, naming her a witch and a heretic. He even orders his knights to attack anyone who tries to disrupt the execution, calling them traitors. However, Jeanne escapes her execution after consuming Martinet's concoction. She transforms into a demon and flees from the castle on the back of a winged demon, a sight which horrifies Charioce XIII. After Bahamut is revived, the royal castle gets hit by one of Bahamut's projectiles. Fire consumes most of the royal castle. A terrified Charioce XIII pleads to his mother's portrait for help but the portrait merely drops on top of him, killing him. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Three years after his death, Charioce XIII's illegitimate son Chris takes the throne. Chris's mother had been one of Charioce XIII's concubines who was banished from the royal castle as soon as her pregnancy was discovered. Chris' reign begins with him severing ties with the gods his father had tried so hard to please. Relationships *Chris: Charioce XIII apparently did not like the idea of illegitimate children and kept both the mothers and the children outside the royal castle. His only known illegitimate son, Chris, came to inherit his throne three years after his death and began massacring the gods Charioce worked so hard to please. Ironically, father and son shared disdain towards Jeanne and both had her imprisoned for disobedience at one point during their respective reigns. *Jeanne d'Arc: Charioce XIII bore resentment towards Jeanne, the Chosen Maiden, as he envied her privileges with the gods which he felt as king, he deserved more than her. He was rarely vocal about his discontent and tried to be kind to Jeanne. He became visibly insecure over Jeanne's increase in strength, popularity and favor from the gods over time, a fact Martinet exploited and drove Charioce to believe Jeanne was out to claim his throne. Convinced Jeanne was plotting to murder him, Charioce openly referred to Jeanne as "an abominable witch" and blamed her for the castle's failure to keep the Key Girl locked away and the gods departure to their land. He had Jeanne put to the stake and all of her supporters marked as traitors. He was horrified when Jeanne flew away from the castle as a demon, his opinion of her likely made much worse by this sight. It was the last time he ever saw her. *Michael: Charioce XIII desired to be in the gods' favor, especially Michael's. He did every task Michael gave him with much enthusiasm. He wanted the Key Girl kept safe in the royal castle as this was what Michael had ordered, and became very distressed and eager to defend his castle when demons came to kidnap the Key Girl. Charioce became miserable after Michael chose to give Jeanne a sword and not him, as he viewed himself as a proxy of the gods who deserved to be given gifts instead. When Jeanne apparently attempted to assassinate him, Charioce became enraged and refused to let Jeanne see Michael, as the gods had already left because of Jeanne. It is unknown what Michael thought of the King, in return. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Rulers